


Mzansi se Ministry of Magic

by AzureSynergy



Series: Amandla! In die Land van Loadshedding [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afrikaans, Afrikaanse politiek, Alternate Universe - Crack, Eskom Verwysings, Hahaha dis so snaaks, Hermione in Afrikaans is mos Hermien, Liewe Heksie vir President!!!, Moet ek meer sê, Multi, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSynergy/pseuds/AzureSynergy
Summary: Susanna en Sara het nou ń beter begrip van die idioom: "In die land van loadshedding, is die een Gloeilamp koning."(Wie sou raai Voldemort het beide ń BBM- en Youtube-account?)As Hermien nou net haar bek sal hou sodat hulle kan sien hoe Voldemort sy naam met ń besemstok slaan...
Series: Amandla! In die Land van Loadshedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726408
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Mzansi se Ministry of Magic

" _En nou skakel ons oor na Voldemort se live stream waar hy vir ons wys hoe hy ń dop hanteer vir die eerste keer! Hy's besig om kliphard te kuier saam die Suid Afrikaanse Ministry Of Magic-"_

Iewers binne Hogwarts skakel iemand ń lig aan. 

"Oi, can you turn that off? I've got an OWL tomorrow." Kak en kêrm Hermien Legransie. 

"Ja, ja, you can go and knip ń uiltjie later when my YouTube thing is done, hey." Antwoord Susanna Potgieter met ń waaiende hand. 

"Hey! You're that exchange student so you _probably_ don't know the rules yet. So **obviously** you won't know that you're supposed to be asleep after-"

"Jou moer," Val Susanna hierdie klein merrie in die rede, "jou mase vokkin moer!" 

Oorkant haar bed se voetenent, hoor sy haar suster, Sara, regop sit met ń: "ooooooh" en gerekte oë.

Hermien Legraansie sit verstar en staar na Susanna. 

"Hey, sussie, kom check díe kak uit wat Jan van der Merwe gepost het nou net!" Susanna maak plek langs haar. Sy lig haar duvet (bedek met prente van windpompe en ossewaens) soos Sara inkruip. 

"Wat issit?"

"Kyk net en hou op klets." Sê sy en rewind die vid voor sy druk play.

_"Howzit, my mase kinners?! Check my né. Ek en my tjommies het ons pêl Woldie-moord oortuig om díe clips online te sit! Soos... as julle dog daai kaalgat Miley Citrus musiek video was erg, het julle nog nooit gesien hoe lyk Ramaphosa in assless chaps nie._

_So ons is hierso in Jo'burg maar Voldie het vir ons die clips ge-BBM van daar in Nkandla. En nou skakel-"_

Susanna fast forward. 

"If you don't go to bed **right now**. I _will_ go tell a prefect." Dit lyk asof Hermien Legraaaansie haar voet neergesit het op die saak. 

Soos een kyk Susanna en Sara op. Gesigte strak. Oë kil. Hulle sing saam in ń monotoon stem:

"Klikkiebêk, Klikkiebêk, hang ń blikkie om jou nêk. Spring oor die hêk. Tot jy vashak en jy vrék."

Vir HErMiEn **Legraansie** klink dit soos tower woorde. Sy spring uit haar bed uit en hardloop by die trappe af. 

"Daai teefsel het loop klik, né?"

"Jaaaaa, sister Sara. Dis wat gebeur as jy belangstel in politieks."

* * *

Iewers in Mzansi

* * *

Bellatrix buig en bewe soos Voldemort verby haar dryf (presies 2cm van die vloer af nes alle poeierholle). 

"They're all imbeciles. There's no point conquering their Ministry of Magic." Draal Voldemort in ń hees-stem wat klink soos sewe slymerige slakke wat sukkel om te slidder. 

"Of course, my Lord." Kruip Bellatrix gat. 

"Now get my broom so I can leave." Bevel Voldie.

"T-they were stolen, my Lord." Mompel sy.

"Repeat that for me?" Sê Voldie in ń stroopsoet stem. 

"They were taken by a man of unidentifiable colour who yelled: 'Hi Jack!' even though that's not my name... my Lord." 

"With this country, somehow, I'm not surprised." 

"They will learn to fear you, Dark Lord."

Voldie skud net sy kop en sug.

"This place already has a Dark Prince... and it's name is known everywhere-"

Rondom hulle skakel al die ligte af. Iewers in die vêrte hoor hulle iemand gil: "Vokkin Eskom!" En ewe skielik, asof met towerkrag, slaan al die kerse aan die brand. 

"Now let's leave before Zuma starts talking about his 'spear' again. Hmph. Spear. More like pocketknife."

En toe verdwyn hulle soos ń poep in ń perfume factory.

* * *

(Na detensie vind Susanna en Sara uit Voldie het doosdronk saam die Suid Afrikaanse kabinet van Ministers, die huidige president en die ex-president ń paar monumente afgebrand, ń toi-toi aangehits en ń hele klomp standbeelde gevandaliseer het.

Na hulle montage het hulle assless chaps opgehang bo ń kaggel by Nkandla.

Jan van der Merwe sê dis glo omdat: Voldemort ń stokperdjie so vêr by sy hol op het, dat hy kan vlieg bo sy vuurmaakplek sonder dat sy gatvelle brand.

Wie sou ooit kon raai Voldemort is so kinky?)

**Author's Note:**

> Wat op des aarde doen ek met my lewe?


End file.
